


On the Eighth Day of Christmas...

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction [8]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Crossover, Fluffy, Supernatural/Thor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Gabe are competitive with Christmas decorations</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Eighth Day of Christmas...

“Ha! Can’t out-due me now, can you?” Gabriel stood at the frosty window, yelling at nothing.

His brother, Castiel walked into the room, hearing the noise. “What are you yelling at?”

“That jerk neighbour across the street. Loki… Thinks he has better Christmas decorations than me… How dare he? I am the best at decorations.”

“The Asgard brothers? They’re nice.”

Gabe spun around on his heels. “Nice? Nice?! Loki is not nice. He’s out there putting as many lights on his roof. Trying to be better than me… But I will win!”

“Gabriel. Please, calm down. Thor is really friendly. He invited us over for dinner tonight.” Gabe groaned. “And you are coming!”

“Can I annoy him?”

“No.”

“...Fine, I’ll come. But I won’t enjoy it.”

…

“Thor! He did it again! The man across the street, Gabriel! He tries to out-do my decorations. I will win!”

Thor looked up from his book. “Brother. Why do you yell?”

“Stop talking like that. And its because the asshat across the street thinks hes better than me.”

“Well, I think that the dark haired one, Castiel, is quite nice. I invited them over for dinner. And you do have to participate.”

Loki sat down in a large arm chair and glared at his brother. “I’m not going to enjoy it.”

“Thats fine with me. Guess you’ll just be miserable all evening.”

“I’m going to hang more lights. Do you know where the giant Frosty is?”

“In the attic.” Thor called from the kitchen where he had retreated to start making dinner.

...

“Cas! He brought out the snowman! He is putting up the snowman!” Gabe was running upstairs, calling to Castiel, who was in his room. “Where did we put the big box of flashy lights?”

“They’re by the front door.”

Gabe ran back down and slipped on his jacket and gloves, grabbing the box and pulling it outside.

The rivals were both outside, putting on lights. They shouted at each other.

“Anything you can do, I can do better!”

“I can do anything better than you!”

Thor and Castiel were drawn out of their houses by the noise. They met in the middle of the street, watching both men.

“I am so sorry about my brother. Hes kind of competitive.” Cas apologized.

“Mine is too. Will you still come for dinner?”

“Of corse. What time was it?”

“Try for 6. We should be ready. Oh, here comes Loki’s big finale.” Thor turned towards his house.

Loki turned on the lights. Every single bulb shined, covering the whole house with rainbow streams and bright shimmers. “Out-do that!”

Gabriel smiled, hiding a button behind his back. “Watch me.” He snapped as he pressed the trigger.

The lights were almost blinding, the fake snow in the snow globe whirred around. Then Gabe held up his hands as, on either side of him, sparklers flared up. “HA! SEE THAT? LOOK AT IT!”

Loki was angry. “Oh you little…” He started stomping over, but Thor grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Castiel?”

The man looked over.

“Maybe we’ll have dinner a different night.”

“That might be a good idea. Talk later?”

Thor nodded and pushed his brother inside and closed the door, waving.

Cas turned to Gabe. “Are you happy now?”

Gabe grinned, pulling out a candy cane. “Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. I've been really busy. (Today is my last day of school before winter break!!!) Anyway, hope you liked it. I love your comments.  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
